Shinobi Familiar
by Tailed Beast King
Summary: Accidentally summoned into a new world and missing part of his memories, Naruto must do what he can to figure out how to get home. Read as he makes new friends and has a new adventure. Set after the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto/Louise/Siesta/Henrietta. Up for adoption, anyone willing then please take.
1. Chapter 1: A New World!

**Start**

Waking up, Naruto could already tell that he was surrounded. He didn't even open his eyes but he could tell that there were maybe twenty or more people around him. Stretching his senses, he could sense their chakra but something was off about it. Their levels were little more than Genin level, save for a few of them, and it didn't feel like chakra to him.

The last thing he remembered was walking away from Nagato, who destroyed his village as the Six Paths of Pain. They had talked about what they believed true peace was and, somehow convincing the crippled man to let go of his hatred and anger, Nagato used what little life and chakra he had left and resurrected the people that had fallen during Pain's assault. The village was destroyed but the people were alive again. After that, though, it felt like his memories were covered in fog. He couldn't remember anything that happened after that but knew there was more.

Feeling something being poked into his cheek, and after believing that he was safe for now, Naruto slowly opened his and blinked as the sun suddenly shone on them. Feeling that his eyes had adjusted, Naruto looked and the first thing he saw was a girl. She had long pink hair and pink eyes, which were twitching in what he could only assume was annoyance, along with a blush on her cheeks for some reason. Quickly looking her up and down, he saw that the girl was wearing a type of uniform. White shirt, black skirt, long black socks, and a long black cape that was tied together by an emblem of sorts.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto easily spotted other people, all dressed similarly to what the girl was wearing with their own variations to it. Obviously, it was a uniform as he first guessed. Although, he did spot someone that looked older than the people here and he was dressed differently, wearing a blue robe and holding a staff of some kind. It was obvious he was older because of the slight wrinkles he had and the bald spot on top of his head.

"Uh...Hi?" was all Naruto could say as he sat himself up and leant onto his right arm.

"Qui es-tu, paysan?" the pink haired girl said to him, getting his attention.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto replied, "Could you say that in Japanese?"

The girl also looked confused, losing the twitching of her eye but not the blush, "Ne comprends-tu pas notre langue? D'où venez-vous?" Still seeing a confused look from the blond boy, the girl turned to see everyone staring in her direction. One girl stood out from the crowd as she stepped forward. Naruto saw that she had blazing red hair and dark skin that complimented each other well, but she had a look in her eyes that told him to be careful around her for some reason. Although his eyes did look at her breasts as they barely fit the top she was wearing.

"Exactement ce que j'attendrais de quelqu'un qui se vantait comme vous l'avez fait," the red-headed girl said, "Penser que vous avez effectivement convoqué un paysan." The group of people all began to laugh and the pink-haired girl looked even more angry.

 _'Paysan? The hell does that mean?'_ thought Naruto, noticing that it was the second time he heard that word now. He had a feeling that it was pointed at him and he felt like it should be insulting.

"Je viens de faire une petite erreur, c'est tout!" shouted back the pinkette.

Naruto kept turning his head, seeing more people laugh and point at the girl. It was beginning to piss him off as it was obvious they were bullying her. "Hey!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Why don't you all shut the fuck up?! I may not know what the hell you are all saying! But I don't like it!"

The pinkette looked shocked to see him shout like that, a little thankful that it got everyone to stop. But she still turned to the balding man, "Monseiur Corbert! Laissez-moi essayer à nouveau ce sort d'invocation!"

Seeing the man shake his head at what the pinkette was saying, Naruto looked around a bit more from where he was sitting. It looked as though he was in a courtyard of a castle, a really big castle at that. "Is this a school?" Naruto muttered to himself. He idly heard the pinkette use the word 'Paysan', which made him twitch a little.

He could hear the class laughing again and saw the pinkette walk over to him with an incredibly annoyed look on her face along with an even bigger blush, "Vous devriez être reconnaissant pour cela. Normalement, quelqu'un de noble naissance ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça pour un garçon paysan." Naruto twitched again as he heard that 'Paysan' word again but grew confused when he saw that the girl point a stick at him. "Je m'appel Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Oh, le pentagone qui gouverne les cinq pouvoirs, bénis cet individu et fais de lui mon familier."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked before the girl suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock before slowly closing and returning the kiss. Pulling back, Naruto had a slightly dazed look as he muttered, "Woah."

The girl's blush had grown during the kiss, especially after Naruto returned the kiss much to her confusion and slight annoyance. Gaining his bearings back, Naruto was about to say something when he stopped and hissed in pain as steam seemed to rise off of him, making everyone take a step back in shock. It wasn't the fact that the boy had steam coming off of him that shocked them, it was the fact that he shouted in intense pain at what was happening.

 _'W-What's happening?!'_ thought Naruto, feeling the pain shoot to his right hand. He looked at it as a type of seal appeared, branding itself onto his skin. "What did you do to me?!" he shouted before the pain disappeared. He felt tired all of a sudden and fell onto his back, letting sleep take him once again as he ignored the people that gathered around him.

* * *

Louise watched as each of the student's performed the summoning ritual that would bring them their familiar, each summons unique to the individual. She know's that she said she would have an incredibly familiar to Kirche, the red-headed girl, but now she wished she didn't say a word. She just felt angry after a full year of people constantly belittling her for her magic. It's not her fault that everything blew up when she cast a spell. She know's she casts them perfectly yet they alway's exploded for some reason.

They would alway's call her 'Louise the Zero' whenever she made a mistake. It alway's made her angry as she hated that name. She just hoped that when she did summon a familiar, it would be good enough for everyone to not bully her.

She watched as Kirche summoned a fire salamander, a creature that truly suited Kirche in looks and personality. Even the girl, Tabitha, managed to summon a wind dragon that also suited her. It was a lot to try and beat but now it was her turn. Walking to the middle of the crowd, ignoring that everyone kept their distance. "Please work," she muttered to herself before raising her wand into the air, "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" she said loudly, making everyone confused as she didn't say the usual spell. "My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my summon's and appear!" she shouted, swinging her wand down.

For a second, nothing happened, making everyone wonder if it even worked. Then an explosion of dust and wind appeared, throwing everyone down as they weren't expecting the blast. "Louise the Zero, at it again!" said someone as they stood up.

People said similar things but Louise paid them no mind as she stared in shock at what was in front of her. She had hoped for a dragon or a griffon or an incredible creature that would put everyone else to shame but what was in front of her was not what she was expecting. "A h-human?" she muttered to herself in shock as she saw a boy, not much older than her. Her eye began to twitch in annoyance, "This is supposed to be divine, and beautiful, and wise, and powerful?"

Taking in his appearance, Louise blushed as she easily noticed that all the boy was wearing was black shorts that ended just below his knees, leaving his torso bare for everyone to see. She could see the hand-sized scar just over his heart and that he was missing his left arm, just above where the elbow should be. The only other thing he was wearing was a headband with a metal plate on it. Once the dust settled down, she could see his features more clearly. His hair was blond and spiky, making it easily noticeable from a distance. What was just as odd as the boy's scars were that he had whisker marks on each cheek.

Hearing the crowd begin to talk, Louise decided to wake the sleeping boy up. Crouching a little, she took her wand and poked him in the face a few times, seeing his eyes open. Her blush grew a little as she saw the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen staring back at her, but managed to push down her embarrassment as she was too annoyed at the moment. "Ā, kon'nichiwa?" she heard the boy say but thought he was just delirious at the moment.

"Who are you, peasant?" she demanded to know.

However, when she heard the boy reply with, "Eigo de iu koto ga dekimasu ka?" she knew this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note**

Welcome to my new story! I had this idea for a while and thought, why not? I do have other ideas for other stories but I figure I'd better stick with two now, especially as I'm slow enough with 'Flame's of Emotion!', which I am still working on.

I used Google Translate for what Naruto and the other's were saying in another language. If its wrong, blame the translator and not me, please. I am also using the dubbed version of Familiar of Zero as I prefer dubbed to subbed. But when I hopefully manage to get far enough with this story, I will need to watch the later seasons of Familiar of Zero in subbed. I don't know what happens so please no spoilers.

I will also be aiming for 5000 words per chapter, not inclusing this one. This is because my other story takes a while to write when I aim around 10,000 per chapter. Hopefully I can be better with this one.

Thank you all for reading! If you would like to leave a review then please review what you feel this story is worth, criticism is welcome. But if anyone comments on my grammar then I will just ignore it. I am using Grammarly which is good but sometimes doesn't work right.

If you have anyone question about this story of my other story, 'Flames of Emotion!, then please, feel free to PM me.

Next chapter should be out in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2: Naked Answers!

**Author's Note**

Thank you, reviewers, for letting me know of the slight mistakes, I have fixed them. Also, I would like to say, Naruto is the only person that was summoned, no one else from the Narutoverse is involved. Maybe, in later chapters, I might bring in other characters or something but, for now, I have a plan.

For now, the harem is staying with Naruto/Louise/Henrietta/Siesta. When I watch the later episodes and see a character I like, I might add them. For now, though, Tabitha, Kirche, and anyone else is off the table.

* * *

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

Waking up with a start, Naruto sat up immediately, the events that just happened replaying in his mind. He instantly saw that he wasn't outside anymore and was now in a really nice looking bedroom with a double-sized bed, a cupboard that reached the tall roof, a dresser with a gold framed mirror, and a small round table with two chairs just sitting in the middle of the room. All in all, it was already nicer than his apartment, which made him slightly jealous.

"Damn," he groaned out, "I was really hoping that it was just a dream."

* * *

It has been an absolutely terrible day for Louise. Already, the rumour's have been spreading how she summoned a human who is now her familiar, and a peasant human no less! Not a knight! Not a warrior! A peasant! It was humiliating for her, especially as the human fell unconscious when she placed the contract on him. He had to be carried to her room! She was at least thankful that she thought ahead and put down a pile of hay for his bed. That was four hours ago so now she was off to her room for the night.

It wasn't completely horrible, she begrudgingly admit's to herself. The human looked physically able, apart from his missing arm obviously. She would have to make sure that the order's she gives him can actually be accomplished by the one-armed man. Another thing that Kirche love's to point out was that the boy was handsome. Louise frowned at the thought along with another blush appearing. The number of jokes that the red-headed girl made to her about her and her familiar was embarrassing, especially when the whole class listened.

Standing outside her own bedroom, Lousie took a deep breath, "I'm just going to go in, drink my evening tea, and then get ready for bed. I just hope that my Familiar know's how to make tea," she muttered to herself, slowly opening the door. It opened without a creak and as soon as she stepped inside, she stood in shock at what she was seeing. Actually, it was what she wasn't seeing, which was her familiar. He wasn't asleep on his bed of hay, he wasn't anywhere in her room. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Why are you being so loud?" asked a voice that made Louise jump and shriek. Whirling around to the voice, Louise pointed her wand with a shaky hand at whoever it was but then sighed and glared. "What?" asked Naruto with a shit eating grin, finding it funny how the pinkette was scared. He might have to do that a lot more in the future.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, producing a riding crop out of nowhere. She swung it at Naruto's face, who dodged it with ease by leaning back. "Never scare me like that again or else!" shouted Louise with a huff before blinking in realisation, "Wait, you can speak French?"

Naruto gave a chuckle, eating an apple with his lone arm, "Actually, I'm still speaking Japanese." Seeing the confused look from the girl, who was actually petite. He wondered how he never noticed that until he realised that he was lying down the first time he saw her. He pushed Louise into her room, getting shouts of anger from her in return. "Sit down, I'm going to explain, okay?"

Mostly grumbling to herself. Louise just huffed, "Fine. But I still want some tea to drink."

Almost as soon as she finished talking, the door to the bedroom opened and another Naruto walked in, balancing two teacups and teapot in one hand. Louise could only stare in shock at the second Naruto as he put the cups down and poured the tea. He then placed the teapot down and vanished in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto could only chuckle at the gobsmacked look that the girl had. "H-How?" was all Louise could ask after a few amusing seconds.

"I'll get to that in a minute," replied Naruto, taking a sip of tea. "When I woke up a few hours ago, I was confused by a few things. The first being, why the hell was why lying in hay?" he asked with a sharp look.

"What? I wasn't expecting a human Familiar so I didn't get an extra bed, not like one would have fit anyway," replied Louise, drinking her own tea. While it wasn't the best tea she ever drank, it wasn't the worst. "And you're not sleeping in my bed so you had better get used to it!"

"We'll see about that," muttered Naruto, barely loud enough for Louise to hear. "Anyway, after I woke up I was really surprised about my missing arm," he said, raising his missing limb, "Obviously I freak out for a few minutes but that's when I realised I'm missing some of my memories. When I figured I couldn't really do anything about that, I decided to see where I was exactly"

* * *

 **Flashback, Two Hour's Ago**

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_ thought Naruto, as he looked around. He had left the bedroom to see if he could find someone or at least find a way back to Konoha. However, every person he met all spoke the same language that he just didn't understand, which was incredibly frustrating. _'If I hear that 'Paysan' word one more time, I might have to kill someone,'_ he thought with a dark look before hearing an incredibly familiar sound.

He had somehow made it outside, something he was thankful for as he was finally out of that maze of a building. Although, now that he looked at the building, it looked more like a castle which would explain some of the twists and turns he went through. Anyway, as he wondered about outside, he heard someone laughing. But it wasn't like any laughing that a normal person would give, it was a perverted giggle, something that Naruto recognised right away as he heard it quite a lot from his late master, Jiraiya.

Running to the sound, he turned around a corner and immediately saw an elderly man with long grey hair and a beard to match and was wearing a black robe, peeping through a hole in a wall. "This seems familiar," Naruto muttered, getting a slight sense of de ja vu, "What are the odds of two perverts helping me in a life time?" Naruto asked himself before walking up to the man, "Hey, can you understand what I'm saying?"

The man literally jumped ten-feet into the air with a shout of surprise before landing back on the ground. He then began to act as if he was crazy by just walking in a circle and muttered nonsense. After a few seconds, the man seemed to look at Naruto again before speaking in the same language Naruto didn't understand, "Attends, je ne te connais pas? Êtes-vous un de mes élèves dans mon école?"

"Oh, come on!" shouted Naruto, gripping his hair, "Why can't anyone here speak Japanese!" The man looked at Naruto again before smacking the blond on the head with a staff while he was distracted. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Laissez vos mots couler de votre cœur et de votre esprit, Traduire!" the man said just as he hit Naruto.

Nothing happened for a few seconds as Naruto rubbed the top of his head, "Well, this was a waste of time, you old pervert."

This earned Naruto another bonk on the head, "It isn't nice calling people names, you know," said the man with a nod, satisfied that his spell worked.

"I understood you!" shouted Naruto in surprise before he glared at the man, "And you are a pervert! I don't even have to look in that peephole to know that it's in a changing room or something."

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?" said the man with a nervous chuckle before he coughed into his hand, "Anyway, aren't you being a pervert? Walking around in your underwear?" he asked back.

Naruto blinked and then looked at what he was wearing, "Well, that would explain some of the looks I was getting. How did I not notice that before?" He then sighed, deciding to ignore that issue for now. It would be easy to find some clothes. "Now that I can actually talk to somebody, can you tell me where I am exactly? I need to get back to Konoha as soon as I can."

"Konoha? Never heard of it," replied the man before they heard someone cough. This caused both males to freeze and slowly turn their heads in the direction of the noise, which belonged to a large group of females who looked incredibly angry.

Snapping his head around, Naruto saw that the man was nowhere to be seen, leaving him alone to fend off the angry mob that was slowly stalking towards him. "Now, before you all try to kill me..." he began, but seeing that they still looked like they were going to pulverise him, he just shrugged, "Yeah, I'm just going to run."

"Get him!" shouted one of the women in the back. Naruto just screamed and ran away, being followed by the mob.

"I don't want to be like Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted to himself, practically hearing the dead man's laugh.

The mob turned a corner, still following the blond, but stopped when they saw that he was gone and that it was a dead end. They murmured to themselves before another woman gasped and pointed up, "There he is!"

Looking, they were quick to spot Naruto who was somehow running up the wall. "Levitate!" shouted a random woman, pointing her wand at him. Naruto kept running, even though he didn't notice his feet come off the wall. Only when he saw that he was slowly going down instead of up, did he use a Substitution to swap with one of the women in the back of the mob.

Thankfully, this was enough to distract them as he quickly ran away without them noticing, "That was too close."

"I'll say," said the old man's voice, scaring Naruto as he appeared from nowhere, "I thought they got you when you ran up the wall!"

Naruto just stared at the weird man for a few seconds, "Alright, just who are you and where the hell am I?"

"My name is Osmond and I am the Head Master of this school, Tristain Academy," the man introduced himself, "And you are the Familiar of Louise de La Vallière, are you not?"

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, not Familiar, whatever that is," replied Naruto before realising something, "Wait, you've never heard of Konoha before? How is that possible? And where is Tristain Academy, exactly? Is it in Earth Country or something?"

Osmond hummed to himself as he stroked his beard, "I have a feeling we should take this to my office," he said, raising his staff a little. The next thing that Naruto knew was that he was suddenly in a large office like room.

Naruto had to steady himself, not used to whatever it was that Osmand did. "That... was weird," he said after a few seconds, ignoring the old man's amused look. "Now where am I?" Naruto asked, taking a few seconds to look around the office.

"You are still in Tristain," the weird old man said with a chuckle as he sat down behind a desk. "We are in my office. Here, we can figure everything out," he said as Naruto sat down in front of him, "Now, you have never heard of my school before, have you?" he asked, seeing Naruto shake his head, "I didn't think so as I have never heard of this Earth Country before, either. I have even travelled all over this world many years ago and have never heard of it."

"Not even Fire Country?" When Naruto saw Osmond shake his head, he felt his panic rise slightly, "Elemental Nations?!"

Once again, Osmond shook his head, "I'm sorry, but these places do not exist in this world." The man sighed before, somehow, pulled a pipe out of his beard, lit it, then took a slow smoke, "In fact, I don't think you're from this world, either."

It took Naruto a few seconds to process what the old man just told him before he finally shouted, "What?! Another world?! Do you know how crazy that sounds?!"

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"After I finished shouting, the Old Man explained how my energy was completely different from anything he had ever sensed before and yet it was incredibly similar to how this worlds magic worked," said Naruto, putting down his cup of tea. He was trying not to grin at the astonished look that Louise had, it was very amusing. "I'm still not fully convinced that I'm in a different world but, then again, nothing's really impossible, especially for me of all people," he said, muttering the last part to himself as he thought back to all the random events that have happened to him in his life.

Louise couldn't stop staring in shock at her Familiar. Not only could she now understand him, which she was now thankful for as it made things easier, but he also managed to meet the Headmaster and anger a bunch of women in the process. Which reminded her, do not use the sauna unless she was one hundred percent sure there was no one peeping. Now he was telling her that he could be from another world? This was too much for her.

"Why couldn't I have a normal Familiar?" Louise cried, with Naruto giving her a blank look, "I would have taken an ugly rat instead of this weird peasant boy!"

"...I've taken a lot of shit in my life but that actually hurt," replied Naruto with a sweatdrop.

After a minute of Louise drinking her tea, she sighed. "Alright, I've thought this over. For now, you will be my Familiar," she said, not noticing the slight twitch Naruto had when she called him that, "We will talk more about this tomorrow after class but for now, I'm going to bed. Too much has happened today."

Naruto gave a yawn as he stretched a little, "Good idea, I could use some shut eye. What are you doing?" he asked, seeing that she was removing her clothes in front of him.

The next thing he knew, the pinkette threw her shirt and skirt at him and covered his head, "I need you to wash and then iron them for tomorrow before you go to sleep," she ordered, standing in a pink undergarment, "You do know how to do that, don't you?"

"And what makes you think I'll just do whatever you tell me?" asked back Naruto with a challenging tone, "Just because I'm your Familiar, doesn't mean I'm your pet or servant."

"If you don't do it then I won't give you food tomorrow."

This made Naruto stop, "Fine," he muttered after a few seconds. He didn't realise it until now but he was starving. Without all of his memories, there was no way of telling when he last ate. With a sigh, he grabbed her clothes, threw them over his shoulder, and walked to the door.

* * *

It only occurred now to Naruto that he should have probably asked for directions before he left. It must have looked odd, seeing a one-armed man wearing only shorts, walk down a hallway with a set of girls clothes, with panties hanging from his hand, thrown over his shoulder. As he wandered down a dimly lit hall, he contemplated knocking on someone's door and ask for directions.

Shrugging, he walked to the closest door and knocked twice. Nothing happened for a few seconds so he knocked again. This time, he heard a faint, "Damn it."

The door swung open quickly and the red-headed girl he saw when he was brought to this world was glaring at him before blinking in surprise. "Uh, hi?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't the way she was acting that surprised Naruto, although that was also odd. What surprised him was that she was only wearing a short laced robe, and it looked like she put it on in a hurry.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," she said, looking Naruto up and down with a smirk, "Or at least, not this soon."

"What?" asked Naruto. Did she know that he was looking for a place to do laundry?

"You're here to become my Familiar, are you not? I knew you would run away from Louise the Zero eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon," explained the red-head. "Unfortunately, I cannot take you. Flame is my one and only Familiar."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "I'm not here to be anyone's Familiar. I just need to know where to do laundry, that's all."

The girl stared at Naruto for a few seconds before sighing in disappointment. "I don't know where you do that. We've alway's just given that stuff to the servent's so they can do that. I'm sure if you go down to the servant quarters you will find someone that can help you."

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile and a nod. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Seeing that he was offering a quick handshake, the girl smiled and shook his hand lightly, "Most people would usually bow to a noblewoman such as myself but I think I'll let it slide this time. My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst and I hope you won't forget that."

Before Naruto could say anything else, another male voice sounded from behind Kirche, "Hey, Babe, what's the holdup?" Turning to answer the voice, Kirche shut the door with a kind goodbye and now, all Naruto could hear was Kirche laughing and what sounded like a whip hitting flesh.

He stared at the door for a few seconds before muttering to himself, "Damn, Pervy Sage would have loved her." Shaking his head, he turned back the way he came and walked to the bottom floor, not passing anyone as he made his way down. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find as there was a large wooden door with a sign above saying 'Servant Quarters'.

He knocked on the door a couple of times but nobody answered. Shrugging, he opened the door and walked inside, only to see a long hallway with multiple doors either side. As he walked down the hall, he could hear people laughing towards the end. The closer he got to the end of the hall, the more he could hear music as well. Going to the door, he opened it as he knew that no one would hear him knock over the fun they were all having.

What he saw made Naruto sweatdrop. It looked as though the servants were running their own card gambling business as there were multiple tables, the kind you would see in casinos and such. What was really odd was that the second he opened the door, everybody stopped what they were doing. As the music came to a stop, everybody whipped their heads in his direction, which surprised Naruto as he thought he heard multiple necks crack.

Nobody said anything until a large muscular man walked up to him. "Are you a guard?"

"Do I look like a guard?" Naruto asked back with a deadpanned look.

The man said nothing for a few seconds before grinning, "Then what can we do for you, stranger?" he asked in a friendly manner. Naruto idly noticed that everybody went back to what they were doing in the background.

Quickly getting over his shock at how the man changed attitude's in a matter of seconds, Naruto replied to his question, "I'm the familiar of that Louise girl and she want's me to wash her clothes."

"Familiar? You? But you're human."

"I know, I know," Naruto said with a sigh, "Can you help me at least... Sorry, I don't actually know your name."

"Antoine Courvoisier," the man said as he shook hands with Naruto, once the one-armed man put the clothes he was holding on his shoulder. "But my friends call me Vios for short."

"Naruto Uzumaki... Vios," Naruto greeted with a smile, happy to make a friend.

The man beckoned him to a card table and they both sat down, "So, you said you were looking for a place to wash some clothes?" Vios asked, getting a nod from Naruto, "Not my department, I'm just the head cook here. But I do know someone that can help, and here she comes now."

Turning to see where the muscular man was looking, Naruto saw a young woman in a maid outfit walk over to them. "Good evening, Vios. I have finished my chores for today," she said with the kindest smile that Naruto has ever seen. She then noticed Naruto and blushed brightly at how he was dressed, "Oh, um, m-my apologies, s-sir. I didn't s-see you there," she said, fumbling over her words in embarrassment.

Naruto just laughed a little. "It's not a problem. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl still had a blush but did a small curtsey to show respect, "My name is Siesta, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Vios looked amused at how embarrassed the girl look before speaking, "Siesta, would it be alright if you could show Naruto here where he can wash some clothes? He is new around here."

"O-Of course," she replied before looking at Naruto again, "P-Please follow me."

Just as Naruto got up to follow, Vios caught his attention, "Also, once you are done, please come back here. We can't exactly have a practically naked man walk around. It would no doubt attract a guard at some point." Naruto nodded in thanks and followed after Siesta. Vios watched them leave and smiled at how Siesta was acting. He knew that she needed to get more confidence so maybe a new friend might help. Standing up, Vios turned and stopped before shouting at another table, "Hey! Did you just look at my cards?!"

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I am so sorry that it took me a whole month to finish this chapter when I said it would take a couple of days. I have a bad habit of doing that. I have just been swamped with work and looking for a new job and stuff.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I feel like it was a bit rushed, how this chapter was made. For example, how Naruto reacted to his arm missing and how he had some amnesia, I was trying to make his character nonchalant about it. Like he's been through so much in his life that losing an arm doesn't even shock him that much.

I will also be trying to make Louise a bit bossier. Compared to how she acts in the anime, I don't think I got her character down properly. I almost entirely read Naruto-only fan-fics so other shows are foreign territory to me.

Antoine Courvoisier's name I just looked up in a random name generator. It caught my attention because my Dad loves Courvoisier, which is a cognac drink. I shortened his name to Vios, which you pronounce like 'Vwas', I just thought it sounded friendlier.

Well, that's all I have for this note. Thank you all for reading! If you would like to leave a review then please review what you feel this story is worth, criticism is welcome. But if anyone comments on my grammar then I will just ignore it. I am using Grammarly which is good but sometimes doesn't work right. Please PM if you have any questions.

Which reminds me, Ortizale317, sorry I haven't messaged you back, my computer is acting stupid at the moment which is why I haven't gotten back to you. It's all better now though.

See you all in the next chapter! Whenever that will be...


	3. I Am Sorry Author's Note

I am sorry to say, but I am abandoning my fics. I have tried to write the next chapters for Flames of Emotion and Shinobi Familiar but have failed multiple times.

To be honest, I actually forgot all about the stories until recently.

Many of you will no doubt hate me for this decision but I stand by it.

If you wish to adopt my stories then please do with it as you will.

I am sorry.

Tailed Beast King.


End file.
